rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 28 }} Garnet (also known as Aqua) is the Sole Survivor of . Although sometimes off-putting and mildly disliked, Garnet proved to be a strong strategic player, vowing to make it to the end with Medha (which would prove true). Despite being the only male from the final six onward, Garnet put up an impressive challenge performance, resulting in him winning the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 jury vote over Medha. Profile Name (Age): Garnet (17) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Author Personal Claim to Fame: Getting the fourth highest book score in my school (I know right, makes no sense). Inspiration in Life: I love inspirational stories of people who came from nothing to become someone that no one truly believed they would. Those stories help me understand that no matter how hard life will become or how miserable it all might seem that there is a way to lift up your head and keep moving forward to a better destination, to a better you, the you that you look in the mirror and wish you can become. That's why those are my inspirations to encourage me to try my best and move forward. Hobbies: I love long walks where you're able to gaze around you and wonder what the rest of the world holds and I love writing stories and poems to try and influence the continuation of reading, along with coming up with interesting stories that will get interesting reactions like "OMG, what is that?" Yeah, those. Biggest Pet Peeves: I hate when someone would make a grammar mistake and then, correct me. Like seriously, boy, you just made a mistake and you're telling me my mistake, ahh, no. 3 Words to Describe You: Sarcastic, Smart, and Silent (The three S's) Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I'll connect with others on personal levels and help them understand that I am on their side, I will most likely not win this season but hay, a boy can magically dream right. Survivor Garnet was invited to play the series' eleventh season, . He was placed on the Weezer tribe which would oftentimes go back and forth against the Toto tribe. When Weezer lost the first Immunity Challenge, the tribe decided to vote out Mechi for his inactivity. Garnet tried to form a bond with Captain, Cammy, and B-Dog. When Weezer lost again a few days later, Garnet was told to vote out B-Dog by his two closest allies; Captain and Cammy. He contributed to B-Dog's unanimous vote-off. During the times Weezer won, Garnet reached out to all of the members of his tribe to develop bonds, except for Amelia. During the last cycle before the merge, Amelia was sent packing because of her inactivity. At the merge, the tribes were tied 5-5. However, because of Weezer's ability to cooperate and Toto being too dysfunctional, Weezer was able to get the upper hand and started voting out the Toto members. After Frosty, LJ, and Quinn were all eliminated, only Samantha and Caity were left to fight for themselves. Realizing that his own alliance members were too threatening, Garnet was able to flip the votes on Captain and Cammy the next two Tribal Councils to send them home with the help of his new-found allies in Medha and Ali. Garnet reverted back to pagonging the Toto members by voting out Samantha. He promised Caity that he would not vote her out, but eventually changed his mind and voted her. A fire-making tiebreaker commenced between Caity and Garnet's ally, Ali, with Ali ultimately coming out on top. With all of the Toto members gone, Garnet knew he could win if he got to the end with Medha. After an unimpressive Final Immunity Challenge, Garnet won immunity and chose to bring Medha to the end. At the Final Tribal Council, Garnet was the clear contender to win as Medha had been inactive the whole game. Garnet and Medha complimented each other, stating that they would not win and the other one would. Ultimately, it was Garnet's ability to effortlessly navigate through the merge to win the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 jury vote. Voting History Post-Survivor * Garnet, along with Joey L., Jordan, Dexter, Kat, Bear, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Garnet voted correctly at every Tribal Council he attended. References Garnet | before = Mae | after = Wham }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Weezer Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Africa